Entre rêve et réalité
by Chrome83
Summary: Le retour de Lisanna provoque l'apparition d'une personne partie en exil, revenu juste pour elle. One-Shot. Fairy tail et ses personnages sont l'oeuvre d'Hiro Mashima et ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Réécrit.


Suite à un commentaire très constructif que j'ai

reçu, j'ai réécrit mon O.S sur Luxus et Lisanna, en espérant

que c'est mieux cette fois.

Par cette belle fin de journée, alors que le soleil descendait doucement derrière les montagnes, colorant le ciel de rose et d'orange, une jeune fille se promenait dans la forêt aux abords de Magnolia. Cette jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus s'appelait Lisanna Strauss. Elle marchait, les bras croisés dans le dos, le sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait heureuse. Son grand frère, lui avait demandé de rentrer tôt à la maison, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulais se rendre sur la falaise où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avant d'être aspirée par l'anima et de se retrouver à Edolas. Sa faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'elle était revenue, elle était très heureuse de retrouver ses amis, sa sœur et son frère, mais les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées là-bas lui manquaient quand même un peu. Des fois, elle pensait à eux, et elle pleurait.

Mais là, pas question de pleurer, elle se sentait de bonne humeur, elle marchait à travers la forêt sans se presser, heureuse de retrouver cet endroit qui lui était familier, mais qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

Enfin, elle sortit de la forêt et arriva sur une falaise qui donnait sur la mer. La vue d'ici était magnifique et c'est pourquoi elle aimait tant cet endroit. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Elle aimait l'odeur de l'air marin. Elle avança pour se retrouver au bord du vide et elle s'assit, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle eu un sourire satisfait et resta là, sans rien faire, profitant juste de ce moment de détente et du sublime coucher de soleil devant elle.  
Soudain, une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Elle se retourna en sursautant et se retrouva face à Luxus, adossé à un arbre qui la regardait avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. En le voyant, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui.

-Luxus !

-j'ai appris que tu étais de retour, c'est une drôle d'histoire ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Oui, Sa me fait plaisir de te voir !

-Ouais, sa faisait longtemps. Répondit il avec une pointe d'indifférence.

-Hum, tu n'as pas l'air si heureux que sa de me revoir.

-Les sentiments c'est pas mon truc.

Il haussa les épaules, se retourna et commença à partir.

-Attend ! Lisanna le rattrapa et marcha à côté de lui. Pourquoi est-tu venu jusqu'ici si c'est pour repartir au bout de cinq minutes ? Il ne lui répondit pas et continua à marcher. Hum... on m'as dit que tu avais été exclu de la guilde... Je suis désolée...

-Je n'avais rien qui me retienne dans la guilde de toute façon.

-Mais, il y a l'unité de Raijin.

-Oui, mais ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi.

-C'est vrai...

Lisanna sentait une certaine tension entre eux, Luxus était toujours aussi froid que dans ses souvenirs et ça l'agaçait un peu, mais c'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme d'après elle.

-Et... qu'est ce que tu fait depuis que tu as quitté la guilde ?

-Je voyage.

-Ah oui ? Tu fais le tour du monde ou un truc comme sa ?

-Si on veut.

-Hum... Dis moi Luxus, il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée...

-Il soupira d'agacement. Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es comme sa ? Froid et méchant avec tout le monde ? Est ce que c'est parce que... je sais pas moi, tu as peur de t'attacher aux gens, ou juste parce que tu es anti-social ?

-Ta question est totalement sans intérêt.

-Tu vois ! S'écria Lisanna, vexée. Tu ne pense qu'a ta petite personne et tu envoie chier tout ceux qui essayent d'avoir une conversation avec toi, c'est insupportable ! je me demande même comment Evergreen, Fried et Bixrow ont pu travailler avec toi pendant toute ces années ! En fait, tu es juste un sale égoïste sans coeur. Elle se tourne pour faire demi-tour. Au revoir Luxus.

Il l'attrappe par le poignet pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

-Quoi ? Elle se retourne vers lui et le fixe

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui montre ses sentiments, ou qui s'attache aux gens facilement. Il marque une pause et reprend d'une voix calme. Mais c'est comme sa, on y peut rien. Il lâche le poignet de Lisanna. Maintenant, au revoir.

-Luxus... Lisanna le regarde tendrement avant d'aller se blotir dans ses bras. Je sais que tu as bon fond, je le sens.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fait ? Demande le mage de foudre, gêné même si il ne le montre pas.

La cadette des Strauss ferme les yeux et murmure.

-Tu as juste besoin que quelqu'un te montre comment aimer.

-Pardon ?

Elle se recule et le regarde dans les yeux en rougissant.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais un garçon... très attachant... Elle eu un petit rire gêné. Mira dit que c'est parce que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons... Je suis pas vraiment d'accord avec elle, mais c'est vrai que... J'ai peut-être un faible pour toi...

Luxus la fixe sans rien dire, un peu troublé par ses paroles, même si encore une fois, il ne le laisse pas paraître. Il passe alors par diverses émotions. De la gêne, de la tendresse, de l'agacement, et enfin, un sentiment étrange que l'on appelle l'amour. Même si jamais il ne l'avait encore ressenti, il sentait que s'était bien ce sentiment complexe qui naissait en lui. Non ! Lui, le grand Luxus Dreyar ne pouvait pas être amoureux. S'était un solitaire qui n'aimait pas cette bande de mages faiblards de Fairy Tail. Cependant, la petite Lisanna Strauss... elle ne le laissait vraiment pas indifférent... Attend voir, non mais ça va pas ?! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Oh et puis zut ! Après tout, comme le lui avait déjà dit le vieux, ce sont les sentiments qui font de nous des humains. Sans eux, nous ne serions que des machines, les marionnettes du destin. Même lui pouvait aimer. A sa façon bien sur, mais aimer quand même.

-Lisanna, tu m'énerve vraiment.

Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune mage et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser d'une certaine violence qui correspondait bien à la personnalité de Luxus, mais qui plu néanmoins à Lisanna qui l'approfondit avec passion.

Luxus s'était forgé une sorte de bouclier anti-sentiments, mais Lisanna avait réussi à lui faire baisser sa garde, et lui avait montré qu'on pouvait aimer. Elle savait que sa ne changerait sûrement pas son caractère, mais au moins elle l'avait libéré du poids de la solitude qu'il s'était imposé et se refusant d'avoir des amis, ou d'éprouver des sentiments, et pour elle, s'était le plus important.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est un peu mieux.

C'est vrai que je me suis rendu compte que le personnage

de Luxus est dur à cerner et que c'est donc difficile

d'écrire quelque chose sur lui, mais j'espère que j'y suis

un peu mieux arrivé cette fois.

Et, désolé pour les fautes d'ortographe.


End file.
